Tsubomi
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: When she wanted to learn about her feelings towards Kano Shuuya, it unexpectedly turned out to be a self misunderstanding. To make it clear, things were getting worse. Hating.. Loving.. Hating.. With some help from the deceiver himself, the flower bud ; Tsubomi was starting to bloom without her knowing.
1. 0 - Author's Note(s)

** Warning! This Fanfiction contains spoiler from the novel **

P.S. English isn't my native language.. I'm so sorry about the crappy grammar ;;w;;

~0~

Yush! I'm Haru, please take care of me^^

Ok so, I'm planning to write a tbc story about these two ; Kano Shuuya X Kido Tsubomi. Why? BECAUSE THEY'RE JUST THE BEST! ASDFGHJKL

...cough. Anyway, I got the idea from after knowing that actually Tsubomi means 'flower bud' in japanese. I was like, "Even her name would've made a great title!"

Aaand this is how things turned out XD

Meh. Guess I have nothing more or less to say, idk. /slaaap

Well everyone, please enjoy- I mean please be patient. Gahaha I love yoou.

~1~

Saa minna.. How was the first chapter?

I wanted to make a scene that relates to Kano's mock towards Kido in the anime/manga/novel, " 'What to do? I'm going to disappear~' Guh!"

And ta-daah! I made it bases on my imagination~

So please let me know about your opinion, eheheh (-' v '-)


	2. 1 - Invisible

**10 years ago**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"Kido-san!"

It was the too-much-to-count-th time for that idiotic voice to call my name. Eventhough this was only 7 in the morning, he had been following me here and there. Just as usual. Also in this rate, I couldn't use my 'eyes', since he seemed wouldn't want to blink even once.

I rounded a corner as the boy breathed sufficient amount of air in, starting again right away. "Kido-san Kido-san Kido-san Kido-san Kido.."

For god sake.. Give me a break.

I glared upon the moron's face, giving him an exasperation signal. "Oh wow." he pointed his index towards me, "you're glaring at me~!"

...I'd love to tear his mouth, and then merely stomping on it. Unfortunately I couldn't do it for real. In fact, I didn't want to.

What I concluded is that Kano Shuuya was a masochist. I mean, what kind of person that beg you for a hit in the first meeting? Simply I would say that he is a perv. Oh also, I wasn't going to talk to pervs. So I kept ignoring him while holding my urge to crush his finger which was still pointing my nose or to kick him in the ass.

"Kano!" someone else called, the blonde haired quickly whirled his head.

Great, it's now or never. And so I switched the color of my eyes to crimson ; means that I've activated the concealing power of mine. I went as far as possible from him. Soon from everyone.

I walked a bit faster, faster, and faster, until I realized that I've actually ran out of the orphanage. Funny to admit thus I felt like disappearing again.

Whole of my body was shuddering massively when my feet stepped on the snow's surface. My only warmer was a plain white sweater. Well.. no wonder. Blame me for choosing what I like, not what I need.

It clicked inside my mind as I saw storage room in sight. So I scurried directly to that somehow looked like a shelter, thinking it would assure me to stay warm by myself without any interuption. I normalized my breathing as white steam came out from my mouth and nose. I'm going to die, I thought.

There were heaps of boxes in the hallway. I hardly excused myself into the room which was almost pitch black. My butt sat down carelessly at a corner anyway.

I wondered if I continue, would I really _really_ disappear?

BAM!

"Eh." I raised my head to see that the entrance of this room had been locked by someone. Certainly it was the janitor. Whatever, I didn't even care anymore.

"Blindfolded.. complete.."

While my arms were nestling those wobbly legs I own, I ducked my face between my knees. "Geez, how unpleasant," I muttered lazily.

Look, Isn't your lil sister pretty helpless, onee-sama?

Weird. My throat suddenly felt dry from the thought, "Someone. Someone please just take me out of this mess."

That was when a shadow loomed on me. I tilted my head yet couldn't look at the thing properly. I would be happy to declare that 'the thing' was frankly 'someone', not one of those creepy creatures I saw on movies. The person's eyes were gleaming their natural color. Bright yellow, which matches his dirty blonde hair somehow.

Oh, who else could it have be? He must had been trailing behind since I got here.

Kano aimed his gaze on me, but without any realisation of my existence. Those flawless eyes I've always admired, his expression, were all blank. Reflexively made me clench my teeth. I pressed my vision with both fists in desperate.

Don't look at me. Don't look into my eyes. I beg you.

"Kido.. San..?"

My eyes twitched, I raised my head once again as a rise. Kano shook his head and was having a firm look on his face. Uh, maybe because he was trying to focus on something. Few seconds later, his expression brighten, "I knew it!"

The boy approached _me_ enthusiastically. He lowered himself in front of me while I, myself was still staring him with disbelief.

"How.." I asked quieter than a whisper, unconsiously.

He leaned closer to -unexpectedly- blow my fringe instead of using his hands, "You were here all the time," he stated.

All the time.. No way, right now right here, I'm 'invisible'.

They did say I'm visible in front of an angel. But—

"I'm sorry to have troubled you," his words broke my mind, "t-to be honest, I don't want to lose my very first friend but.. From now on I won't be following you ever again, don't worry— Eh?! Don't cry!"

...D-Damn. I didn't know that.

"Hey now.." He wrapped something to my bare neck. And then Kano smiled, exclaiming cheerfully, "There you go!"

It was my muffler.

"Thanks for handing me the scarf, it's a pretty nice warmer, no?" He patted my head then stood up. "I'll be going—"

"Not the scarf."

I held his wrist while pulling it a bit. He jolted, "Kido-san?"

"There's no need for the -san"

「 Kido Tsubomi, 6 years old, she's 'invisible'. 」

They did say I'm visible in front of an angel.

As for Kano, he was my angel.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**A/N :**

**Gyaa gomenasai QAQ In the end, chapter 1 turned out to be **_**this**_**short! School won't let me spare my life on wattpad.. *sniff* I planned to add the arguing here, but- Oops! Spoiler~**

**Well see ya in the next update, eeey *rolls away***


End file.
